This invention relates to semiconductor devices, and, for example, to a semiconductor device with improved write speeds.
Various proposals to increase the speed of storage devices, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), have been made. For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-162577 describes a technique of sequentially writing data into memory cells in different columns to perform the write operation at higher speeds.
The publication discloses a semiconductor device including a sense amplifier control circuit that activates a sense amplifier in a column selected by a column selection gate independently of sense amplifiers in the other columns in a memory cell array. The activation of the sense amplifier in the selected column is performed at the same time as, or after, the selection of the column by the column selection gate.